Ein neuer Morgen
by HakuGen
Summary: Pairing SnapeHermine. Eine kleine Liebesgeschichte.


Ein neuer Morgen by HakuGen 

_Disclaimer: Charactere by J.K.Rowling, Story by HakuGen ,_

_Über Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen!_

_--------------------- _

_Sie._

Der große, ausschließlich in schwarz gekleidete Mann wagte nicht seinen Blick zu heben. Denn wenn er dies täte, würde er sie sehen. Wie sie mit präzisen Bewegungen Wurzeln und Kräuter schnitt und in den schweren, massiven Kessel warf. Wie ihre Augen konzentriert zwischen Lehrbuch und Kessel hin und her wanderten, kontrollierten. Wie sich aus den hoch gesteckten braunen Locken eine Strähne gelöst hatte und in ihr Gesicht hing. Wie ihre Lippen die Brauanleitung Wort für Wort tonlos formten.

Das alles sah er ohne es zu sehen. Zu oft hatte er sie während seines Unterrichts schon beobachtet. Nun, da er seine Gefühle erkannt hatte – Gefühle die weit über das hinaus gingen, was er als Lehrer empfinden durfte – wagte er nicht mehr sie anzusehen. Er war sich sicher sie würde in seinem Gesicht lesen können wie in einem offenen Buch.

Er hatte ihre ganze Erscheinung, jedes Wort das sie sagte, jede Bewegung, jeden Blick in sich aufgesogen wie ein wissbegieriges Kind. Mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, seines Herzens sehnte er sich nach ihr.

_Nur ein Kuss..._

„Professor Snape?" Er zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen als er ihre Stimme vernahm. Ohne von der Rolle Pergament, über die er sich seit Beginn des Unterrichts gebeugt hatte, aufzublicken sagte er mit bemüht kalter Stimme „Ja, Miss Granger?" Er spürte ihr zögern, dass sie wartete bis er aufblickte, aber das würde er nicht tun. Sie seufzte leise. Wortlos stellte sie vorsichtig ein kleines Glasfläschchen auf das Pult neben ihn. Eine schillernd rote Flüssigkeit schlug darin kleine Wellen. „Sie können dann gehen."

_Geh! Geh, bevor ich mich gänzlich in dir verfange!_

Ihr Blick brannte auf seiner Haut. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging zu ihrem Platz zurück um ihre Sachen zu packen. Er hatte seinen Atem angehalten während sie so nah bei ihm gestanden hatte und schnappte nun in unregelmäßigen Zügen nach Luft. Er hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken. Sie nahm ihre Tasche und ihre Schritte führten sie hinaus aus dem mit Dämpfen gefüllten Raum. Erst jetzt nahm er die anderen Schüler wieder wahr. Augenblicklich kochte kalte Verbitterung in ihm auf und ließ ihn von seinem Stuhl hochfahren.

„Wer den Trank bis jetzt nicht fertig hat, macht ihn nächste Woche noch mal neu! Der Unterricht ist beendet!" sagte er laut und warf einen scharfen Blick in die Runde.

---------

_Sehnsucht._

Sie schien ihn von innen heraus aufzufressen. Sein hart schlagendes Herz pumpte sie zusammen mit seinem Blut durch die Venen und Arterien bis sie auch den letzten Winkel seines Körpers erreicht und ertränkt hatte. Die Sehnsucht ließ seinen Körper zu Blei werden. Und wenn er sie sah, ihre Anwesenheit spürte, wurde sein Blut zu Quecksilber – giftig schlug es in seinem Körper Wellen.

Seine Schritte hallten von den kalten Steinwänden wider, seine Gestalt furchterregend und bleich. Schüler mieden seinen Blick und huschten rasch aus seiner Laufbahn. Für sie war er immer der verbitterte, düstere und furchterregende Mann, der er nie sein wollte.

_Sie._

Sie war anders. Wenn sie ihn ansah, mit ihren sanften und gleichzeitig für ihr Alter viel zu ernsten Augen, war sie die einzige die es vermochte hinter seine steinerne Fassade zu blicken. Auch wenn es ihr nicht bewusst war, so war sie doch die einzige, die in seine nackte Seele geblickt hatte. Sie war die einzige, die ihm das Gefühl vollkommenen Glücks zu geben in der Lage war und die einzige, die es ihr unwiderruflich nehmen konnte.

_Bitte... Lass mich nicht mehr allzu lange warten!_

Er war es müde zu warten. Er wollte sie. Er brauchte sie. Er... er liebte sie! Es war blanker Irrsinn auch nur zu hoffen, dass sie seine Liebe erwidern würde. Niemals würde sie in ihm etwas anderes sehen als den verbitterten Tränkemeister. Niemals würde er mehr für sie sein als ein Lehrer. Das wusste er, auch wenn er versuchte diesen Gedanken immer möglichst weit hinten in seinem Hirn zu verschließen, was ihm jedoch nur selten gelang.

_Luft! Ich brauche Luft!_

Mit einem kräftigen Stoß öffnete er die Tür, die nach draußen führte. Der Wind ließ sachte die warme Sommernachtsluft über das Land gleiten, spielte in den Baumkronen der Wälder und schlug sanfte Wellen auf dem See. Hoch oben auf dem Astronomieturm zog er leise an seinem schweren, schwarzen Umhang, spielte mit seinen Haaren als wären sie grünes Laub und verursachte einen wohligen Schauer, der über seine Haut fuhr. Er schloss die Augen und flutete seine Lungen mit Luft.

_Freiheit._

Hier war er für sich alleine, mit seinen Gedanken, seinen Gefühlen. Hier musste er sich nicht vor den anderen verstecken, sich nicht verschließen. Einfach nur sein. Träumen. Von ihr. Ihren Augen, scharfsinnig und schön. Von ihren Haaren, die wie gewellte Seide auf ihre Schultern hingen und ihr Gesicht umrahmten. Von ihrer Haut, weich ihren Körper umschmiegend. Von ihrem Körper, so perfekt und wunderschön.

Die Tür schwang auf und fiel mit einem lauten klicken ins Schloss. Erschrocken fuhr Snape herum.

_Herzschlag._

Sein Herz setzte einen Moment lang aus, als er sie erkannte. Auch sie hatte wohl niemanden hier oben erwartet und hatte ließ vor Schreck ihr Buch fallen. „Oh... ver... verzeihung, Professor, ich wusste nicht... ich dachte..." stotterte sie. Ihre Wangen färbten sich tiefrosa und ließ sie noch schöner aussehen als sie es eh schon war. Im gleichen Moment spürte er wie das Blut auch in seinen Kopf stieg. „Hermine...!" wisperte er, kaum hörbar. Er räusperte sich, bemühte sich seine Fassung wiederzuerlangen. „Miss Granger. So spät noch unterwegs? Es herrscht schon längst Nachtruhe." Sie warf ihm einen betretenen Blick zu. „Ich weiß, Professor. Ich konnte nicht schlafen und wollte etwas frische Luft schnappen..." Sie blickte zu Boden und sah erst jetzt das sie das Buch hatte fallen lassen. Rasch bückte sie sich und hob es auf. Sie schlang ihre Arme darum als wäre es ein Schatz den es vor einer Bestie zu beschützen galt.

_Bitter-süßes Verlangen..._

Sie sah wieder auf den Boden. Bis seine Füße ihn so weit getragen hatten, dass sie in ihrem Blickfeld waren. Dann hob sie ihren Blick und sah in seine Augen. Viel zu nah war sie ihm . viel zu nah war er ihr. Einen Moment lang war sie wie gefangen von seinen tiefschwarzen Augen, dann löste sie sich aus ihrer Starre. „Ich denke ich sollte jetzt gehen." Murmelte sie und wandte sich um. Ihre Hand hatte die Türklinke kaum berührt, als die seine sich auf ihre Schulter legte. „Bitte..." Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern das er herausbrachte. Er hörte das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen, spürte, wie sein Herz bedrohlich hart gegen ihn schlug.

„_Geh nicht."_

Ihre Lider schlossen sich über ihren Augen. Sie wagte nicht sich zu bewegen. „Bitte..." wiederholte er leise und trat einen Schritt näher an sie heran. Er konnte den Duft ihrer Haut riechen. Zögernd drehte sie sich um. Nur wenige Zentimeter lagen noch zwischen ihnen. Sein Atem kitzelte auf ihrer Haut und sie spürte, wie sich die kleinen Härchen im Nacken und auf ihren Armen aufrichteten und Gänsehaut verursachten. „Geh nicht..." sagte er noch einmal, leise, kaum hörbar.

Er beugte seinen Kopf zu ihrem herunter und bevor er irgendetwas dagegen tun konnte, legten sich seine Lippen auf ihre. Es war nur ein kurzer, flüchtiger Kuss. Und im gleichen Moment da sich ihre Lippen voneinander lösten schoss das Adrenalin durch seinen Körper. Was hatte er getan?

_Nein!_

Ein kurzer Moment der Schwäche und nun war alles vorbei! Er hatte die Kontrolle über sich nur für einen Augenblick verloren und damit alles zunichte gemacht! Wie könnte er ihr nur jemals wieder in die Augen sehen? Was würde sie nur von ihm denken?

War sein Gesicht vor einer Minute noch gerötet, so wich nun in sekundenschnelle jegliche Farbe. Bleich und mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen wankte er einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich... Es tut mir Leid, ich weiß nicht, was..." weiter kam er nicht, denn ohne zu zögern trat sie wieder einen Schritt auf ihn zu und küsste ihn. Nicht flüchtig und schüchtern, wie er es getan hatte, sondern leidenschaftlich. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und er tat es ihr gleich, löste sich aus der Starre und legte seine Hände im ihre Seiten.

Überwältigt von dem Schwall der Gefühle, die den Staudamm nun zu bersten gebracht hatten und über sie hereinbrachen sanken sie auf ihre Knie, ohne ihre Lippen voneinander zu lösen.

_Süßer Kontrollverlust._

In seinen Armen war sie irgendwann spät in der Nacht eingeschlafen. Er hatte sie die ganze Nacht in festgehalten und sie hatten sich gegenseitig gewärmt. Bis der Morgen anbrach und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen sich warm auf ihre Haut legte.

Er hatte nicht ein Auge zugemacht, aus Angst, wenn er einschliefe würde sie verschwinden und alles würde nur ein Traum gewesen sein. Mit jeder Pore seines Körpers hatte er sie in sich aufgesogen. Ihre Küsse, ihren Duft, ihre Schönheit. Nichts von ihr wollte er jemals wieder missen müssen.

Sie öffnete die Augen und das erste was sie sah war sein seliges lächeln. Ihr Mund verzog sich ebenfalls zu einem Lächeln und sie atmete ein mal tief ein und wieder aus.

_Ein neuer Morgen... _

Sie kuschelte sich tiefer in seine Umarmung und blickte in die Ferne auf die aufgehende Sonne. „Und nun?" fragte sie flüsternd. Er hatte befürchtet, dass sie das fragen würde. Er wusste genauso wenig eine Antwort darauf wie sie. Aber er wollte sie für nichts in der Welt wieder verlieren. „Und nun?" fragte er zurück. Sie seufzte.

„Ein neuer Morgen, ein neues Leben." Sagte sie leise und legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken, so dass sie in sein Gesicht blicken konnte. Er lächelte wieder. „Ja. Ein neues Leben," erwiderte er und küsste ihre Stirn.

_Glückseligkeit. So muss es sich anfühlen, wenn man vollkommene Glückseligkeit gefunden hat!_


End file.
